


Track 10: Dig

by Sionnach



Series: Music Meme: Baby Loves to Dance [10]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionnach/pseuds/Sionnach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames wasn't giving up without a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Track 10: Dig

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the first story for notes.

  
**Track 10:** Dig - Incubus

"I don't want to break up whatever this is, Eames. That's not what I'm saying --"

"Then what ARE you saying? It sure sounds like it."

Arthur sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. 

Calm. 

Collected. 

"I'm saying that we are each other's weaknesses, Eames. Everyone knows it. We honestly haven't been hiding it very well - " He hadn't WANTED to hide it. After years of disguised lust in the form of scathing remarks, snark and condescension, Arthur hadn't wanted to hide it from the world. Now, he FINALLY had Eames where Arthur wanted him - in his bed, by his side always and inside of him. He was finally happy. 

That was until Eames had been held hostage at gunpoint in the waking world and Arthur could have lost him. 

They knew it too - the bastards.

"Then we'll hide it better. I'm not losing you, Arthur. Not now."


End file.
